Xana on the Horizen
by Rihimesama
Summary: This is same as the story postied before however i forgot the declaimer! Sorry. Yumi's sister is comeing to Kadic but she has a past no one knows about exept Yumi. Don't mean that the others don't know... Paring are: YumixOdd, UlrichxO.C, JeremiexAlieta.


Alone on the floor was a girl of great importance. Her name was not recognized by most however she was a top secret project. One that has went horribly wrong. She was taken by her parents and siblings at 8. Now here alone out lying on the forest floor by the great Kadic Academy in France at 16 here she was able to escape. A few meters away she could hear a multiple supply of voices coming from the academy. Grinning slightly she dashed forward slightly faster than the normal human, just one of her many adjustments, to her developed female body. After a few tense minutes Yuki Ishiyama was able to get close to one of the voices. She was able to identify the voice as one she knew even if she hadn't heard it in years.

Sighing she started to walk toward Yumi Ishiyama, her little twin sister. Hearing footsteps Yumi turned towards them as Yuki emerged from the fern she was hiding behind. Then behind her there was a puppy of about a year. The girl looked familiar with the brown eyes ringed with blue. Her hair was down to her knees and was a black with white bangs. On her ears was a set of white pearls for the left and black for the right all the way up each ear stopping with a diamond stud at the top. She was wearing a black tight midriff wife beater and black torn up skinny jeans along with high heeled combat boots. Yumi had on her usual plain midriff sweater and black pants. Gasping Yumi stepped forward arms open. "Yuki is that you and Onyx? What are you doing here how did you escape?" asked Yumi as she bent down to pet Onyx the Pomeranian / rat terrier. Onyx was a puppy that Yuki had rescued at the lab. Suddenly a voice was heard as a few pairs of footsteps got closer.

"Hey, Yumi where are you?" yelled a boys voice with a German accent. Looking towards the voice she responded, "I' am right here you guys!" she yelled back as she grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Hey where-," came a female voice just as the voices bust though the underbrush, she had cut off. Waving Yumi walked to greet them. They were three boys of about 15 and a girl the same age. Then Yumi started to introduce them as I put on an emotionless mask.

"Okay guys this is older twin sister Yuki. She's 16 like me. Yuki this is my group that I told you about before. The pink haired girl is Aelita Stones, next to her is Odd Della Robbia, the one you heard before is Ulrich Stern, and last is the blond is our computer genies Jeremy Belpois."

Nodding Yuki motioned for Onyx to come forward. Seeing the puppy Aelita Started to coo at him like the baby he is. Jeremy stood by and observed. Looking up slightly I caught that Ulrich boy sneaking glances at me every so often. Smiling slightly I started to follow Yumi back to the school. Out of nowhere there was beep from Jeremy's back pack. Stopping short Jeremy stopped and pulled out the flashing laptop. Beside me both Yumi and Ulrich tensed. Taking a quick glance at me Odd tried to say, "We'll I guess will see you later Yuki."

Sending a pleading look at my younger sister I shot her a glare. Turning to face the group she explained, "Actually she already knows all about Lyoko. She doesn't even need you to program a ride." Sending a grateful smile I opened my hand. Concentrating on my palm I thought of cold ice forming. Suddenly there was a flash of light and then there was a shard of ice in my hand. Gasping the others beside Yumi stepped back. Muttering under my breath about how they did didn't appreciate talent I swung my arm forward and chucked the shard a poor tree.

Nobody's POV

From ether the force of the throw or the power of the shard he didn't know but Ulrich found that he could maybe trust this girl. Any way Jeremy had decided that she could come along, "All right you can go but you're just going to have to learn as you go along."

Smirking Yuki nodded as the group took off her along with it. After running for what felt like a minute they were able to reach the manhole without any interference for Xana. Opening it Yumi went in followed by Ulrich, Yuki, Odd, Aelita, and lastly Jeremy. All of them grabbed ether a skate board or a scooter. Offering Yuki a head Ulrich asked, "Want a ride?" Shaking her head she motioned to Onyx. Raising an eyebrow glanced at the puppy. Suddenly the puppy was growing at an alarming rate even Yumi looked a little unsure. When Onyx was about as tall as a full grown quarter horse he had stopped growing.

"That's one big growth spurt!" yelled Odd as her started to skate his way down the tunnel. Smirking Yuki jumped on to Onyx's back and took off after the others. "Odd you need one of his growth spurts to even touch the light switch," Yumi joked exchanging a smirk with her sister. Quietly Aelita let out a small series of giggles; Ulrich didn't even try to hide it. Getting to the end of the tunnel the each got of their ride and started to climb the latter when they heard a bunch of angry growling. Ignoring the growling they managed to climb the latter just when a wolf tried to snap at Yuki's foot. Pulling her up Yumi led Yuki to the elevator where the others were waiting. The door closed soon after they got in. Breathing heavily Yumi shot a glare at her twin saying, "Are you not even a little tired?" shaking her head Yuki retorted," You just need to train more. Have you been slacking off while I've been gone?"

Snorting Yumi straightened up as the elevator doors opened to reveal the computer room. Entering the group stood around the super computer as Jeremy started it up. Looking around Yuki tried to memorize the entire room for reverence later. At her feet sat Onyx back to his puppy state. Suddenly Yumi voice popped into Yuki's mind saying 'this is where you can prove that you're not a treat to the group.' Nodding I looked at her. Nodding back she gave me an encouraging smile.


End file.
